Wind's Nocturne
by Luna1
Summary: A short piece about Luna that takes place before and during her famous boat song.


Wind's Nocturne 

It was a quiet night. The silence punctuated only by the soft music of the rolling sea beneath the ship, of the gentle wind that stirred the cool water. Everyone else had gone to sleep already, as the almost tomblike silence of the lower deck informed her. 

Unlike everyone else, though, Luna couldn't sleep. Her mind, racing with a million different thoughts, most of them focused on the arrival in Meribia that was to come in the morning, couldn't seem to relax. There were so many questions.... 

Sighing softly, Luna opened her eyes, for the moment giving up on the futility of trying to fall asleep. Turning her head, she strained to see through the curtain of darkness that separated her bed from the others. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out their forms as they lay sleeping. Ramus, snoring softly. _Most likely he's dreaming of the piles of silver_ _he expects to receive for the sale of the Dragon Diamond._ Nash wasn't there.....probably still sitting up at the table just outside their room where they had all dined together hours ago. _How ironic, considering he chided the others about being so excited, _she noted with amusement. _He's just as excited about this trip as the rest of us, even if he won't admit it_. Little Nall, curled up on the floor next to Alex's bed. _He_ _can be so cute....that is, when he isn't mouthing off to people,_ Luna thought, shaking her head at the remembrance of some of his antics. And finally, Alex himself, sleeping peacefully. _I wonder what he's dreaming about....probably the adventures we're going to have together. Together.... I hope I did the right thing by coming along.... _

Luna sighed again. This wasn't helping.....if she wanted to get to sleep, she needed to clear her head. They were due to arrive in Meribia quite early, and she didn't want to be exhausted when the time came. Even as unsure as she was about whether or not coming along had been the right decision, she was quite eager to see the bustling city. It was her first time outside not only of Burg, but of Caldor Isle itself. Even the somewhat busy port town of Saith didn't come close to the excitement of Meribia, if what she'd heard about the famed city was true. But exhaustion was inevitable if she didn't get some rest, and soon. 

_Clear my head....perhaps a walk on deck will help. Getting some fresh air can't hurt, at least._ Nodding to herself, Luna slid out of her bed and tiptoed slowly towards the door, careful not to bump into anything or make a single sound. Easing the door open, she made her way silently to the upper deck. 

Once up there, she took a deep breath, inhaling the brisk salt air. It felt good being out here, out among the stars, upon the gently churning sea. As her gaze traveled around the ship, she caught sight of the crow's nest. On impulse, she decided to climb up into it. _No one's around, why not? _

Luna let her breath out as she stood in the crow's nest, leaning against the railing. The view of the sea was beautiful from there.....the waters reflected the light of the Blue Star that shone so bright overhead, illuminating the heavens with it's gentle glow, while fireflies circled above her head. 

_It's so beautiful.....so peaceful....I can't help but wonder if this is the last peaceful night I'll have._ Luna sighed deeply at that thought. _Who am I? Where am I headed? I can't help but wonder.....and worry. _

Lifting her head to the stars, Luna felt it deep within her soul. A song. Perhaps that was how she could express her feelings of uncertainty....with music. Extending her hand, she caught a pair of fireflies that had lingered close to her in their flight. Then, taking a deep breath, she began to sing. 

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off,_ she sang. _Hoping it will come today...._

_Into the starlit night, foolish dreamers turn their gaze.....waiting on a shooting star._

her tone reflected the uncertainty within her heart, _What if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing? _

_When the horizon darkens most,_ her voice rose, _we all need to believe there is hope!_ Opening her hand, she released the fireflies she'd caught moments earlier, allowing them to fly free once more. 

_Is an angel watching closely over me?_ Luna wondered to the night. _Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see? I know my heart should guide me but, there's a hole within my soul.... _

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?_ Luna asked. _Am I to be satisfied without knowing? I wish, then, for a chance to see.....now all I need..... _

Luna took a deep breath. _Is my star to come....._

Gazing into the night, she prayed that it would. 


End file.
